


As You're Told

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she has no power here; all she can do is obey his every command and avoid compulsion. (Takes place within an alternate 2.17 'Know Thy Enemy'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You're Told

Klaus doesn’t even have to introduce himself to Caroline when he casually walks in on her mother and Matt torturing her. When he pulls the chains from the walls like they’re made of thread, Caroline knows exactly who he is.  
  
She looks up at him with awe written all over her face and breathlessly whispers, “I don't know how to thank you.”  
  
His grin is sinister. “I’m sure you'll think of a way.”  
  
Caroline shivers in that moment, for she recognizes the look in his eyes. She was human the first time and after she was turned, she was too weak to fight. She’s learned a lot since those days, but Klaus is infinitely more threatening than Damon Salvatore ever had been, and more dangerous than Katherine could ever pretend to be.  
  
Klaus holds out his hand and Caroline reluctantly takes it. She knows she has no power here; all she can do is obey his every command and avoid compulsion. Under compulsion she has no choice, and if there is one thing Caroline’s learned since becoming a vampire, it’s that she relishes in having choices. And, in the interest of full disclosure, Caroline tells him exactly that.  
  
His smooth fingers trace her lips as he whispers in her ear. “As long as you do exactly as you’re told, I feel no need to use compulsion.”  
  
He pushes her down on to the bed and his hands roam her body slowly. Her eyes are clenched shut and her toes flex and relax as she fights the urge to squirm for he has forbidden her to move or speak. He takes his sweet time before pushing in too fast and, because she wasn’t expecting it, she can’t help the cry that escapes her lips.  
  
He laughs at the worried look that overcomes her expression. “Don’t worry, love,” he says mockingly. “You’re being a good girl.”  
  
His words don’t console her, for Caroline cannot help feeling like she’s anything but.


End file.
